Lo que Yukka quiere
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Yukka y solo Natsumi sabe lo que quiere la niña de regalo. ¿Tardará mucho Goenji en darse cuenta de lo que quiere su onee-chan?


**Holiss! Hace tiempo que tenia ganas de escribir este fic, es de una de mis parejas favoritas hetero. Jejeje. Espero que les guste. En mi fic, ya pasó un año del FFI y está a dos semanas de la graduaión del Secundario. No se si saqué muy bien las cuentas, pero Yukka en el fic tiene 8 años. **

**Este es de… Goenji y Natsumi.**

**Diclaimer: ¿otra vez tengo que escribirlo? Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino, Goenji estaria casado con Natsumi en IE GO. **

**Sin más, el fic.**

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

_Lo que Yukka quiere…_

– Goenji-san, ¿Qué hacés? – preguntaba Natsumi algo sorprendida.

– ¿Es que sos ciega? – le resondió Goenji toscamente.

– No, pero no entiendo para que rayos me trajiste a una jugueteria.

– Es que mañana es el cumpleaños de Yukka-oneechan y no tengo ningún regalo para darle. – dijo Goenji con un tono de preocupación fraternal.

– ¡¿Y qué rayos tengo que ver yo con tu regalo para Yukka-chan? – preguntó Natsumi ya fuera de sus casillas.

– Es que ella me dijo que vos sabias lo que ella queria de regalo.

Natsumi se puso colorada. Era verdad, ella sabia lo que Yukka queria de regalo. Es que desde que Goenji había entrado al club de futbol de Raimon, Natsumi había empezado a visitar a Yukka al hospital, y una vez que la niña ya se puso bien, se hizo gran amiga de Natsumi. La menor de los Goenji le contaba todos sus secretos a Raimon, y viceversa.

La pelirroja sabia muy bien lo que queria Yukka, pero ni loca le pensaba decir a Goenji que era. No, no, no se lo diria, no se pondria en ridiculo en frente de él, no seria capaz de decir la verdad en su cara, no podria, no tendria el valor suficiente. Aparte, Yukka le había dicho que queria que Goenji se diese cuenta por si solo que era lo que queria de regalo, nada de ayudas. No, nada de hablar. Boca cerrada.

– Natsumi-san, ¿me podrias decir que es lo que quiere mi onee-chan de regalo? – dijo Goenji.

– No – dijo Natsumi dandose la media vuelta.

– ¡Natsumi-san! – le criticó Goenji – ¿Por qué no me querés decir que es lo que quiere mi onee-chan?

– Ella dijo que no te ayudara, que te tenias que dar cuenta vos solito. – le dijo Natsumi como si él fuese un niñito pequeño.

– Supongo que es otra de las ocurrencias de Yukka-chan – dijo Goenji con un suspiro – mejor le compró solo una muñeca, ya el año que viene será.

– ¿No esta algo grande para muñecas? – dijo Natsumi en un tono burlón.

– ¿No estas algo grande para ponerte a molestar? – le contestó Goenji en un tono más burlón. – Solo tiene ocho años.

– Hai, hai, no grites. – dijo Natsumi – me debes una.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

– Porque te vine a acompañar a comprar cuando yo ya tenía planeada una salida con las chicas.

– ¿Qué? Si iban a venir a comprar ropa, que tanto, ¿te queres comprar ropa? Vamos, así no me volves a joder por el ÚNICO FAVOR QUE TE PEDÍ EN DOS AÑOS. – dijo Goenji algo molesto.

Era algo normal en Natsumi, apenas le pedías un favor, el minuto ya te lo reclamaba o te hacia notar que le debias algo. Por su parte, Goenji no es muy tolerante con Natsumi, ultimamente lo estaba volviendo loco. Es que a Goenji ya le estaba influenciando el hecho de ser amigo se Endo, me explico, cada vez desobedecia mas reglas como Endo, se estaba volviendo rebelde. Y eso, en la Secundaria Raimon "no era aceptable" según Natsumi. Todo era para molestar al otro, Goenji se portaba mal y Natsumi lo regañaba por puro y simple gusto.

– Ey, bueno, que humor tenemos hoy. Es la verdad, ni siquiera se porque vine, pero si te molesta tanto acompañarme a mi ahora, no te preocupes, hago como que no me debes nada y listo. – dijo Natsumi dandose media vuelta para irse.

– Eh, no, pará, no te vayas – dijo Goenji tomandola del brazo, sin saber muy bien lo que hacia.

– Etto… bueno Goenji-san – contestó Natsumi sorprendida de la actitud del mayor.

– Bueno, yo, si queres te acompaño – declaró el rubio algo confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

– No gracias, de enserio, me siento más cómoda con las chicas comprando ropa. – le contestó Natsumi amablemente.

– Etto, entiendo. Bueno ¿quieres un helado? – preguntó Goenji gentilmente.

– Bueno.

Goenji no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, lo que más odiaba era ir de ompras con una mujer, era odioso para él salir a comprar con su hermana y a veces con su prima. Pero esta vez no entendia porque rayos le había pedido a Natsumi que se quedase. No, él simplemente no se creia lo que estaba pasando. Pero el capitán ya lo había advertido sobre tal situación varias veces, solo que Goenji no le había querido hacer caso.

….. Flash Back …..

– Goenji-san, haceme caso, ya te vas a enamorar, entonces no vas a saber donde estas parado, vas a hacer todo lo que la chica te pida, no vas actuar con la cabeza, vas a actuar con el corazón – le decia Endo.

– Endo-kun, no todos somos como vos, que eso te pase cada vez que estas con Aki-chan no significa que a mi me pase cuando estoy con una chica que me guste. Aparte, a mi todavia no me gusta ninguna chica – dijo Goenji molesto por las estupidas advertencias de su capitán.

– Ja, no me hagas reir, ¿Qué? ¿Natsumi-san está pintada solamente? – le dijo Endo provocando un sonrojo en la cara del goleador.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Natsumi-san en todo esto? – dijo haciendose el desentendido.

– No se, decimelo vos Goenji-san, vos sos el que se la pasa tooodddooo el entrenamiento mirándola, no yo. – se burló el portero

– Callate, Endo-kun.

….. Fin Flash Back …..

Lo que decía el capitán era mentira ¿o no? _"Debe ser una estupida ocurrencia de endo-kun, a mi no me gusta esa chica, es molesta, irritante, linda, amable y graciosa cuando quiere. Tsk, diablos, Endo-kun y sus inutiles ideas" _pensaba Goenji mientras sin darse cuenta caminaba hacia la heladeria. De repente, Natsumi le tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar al lado suyo, como si fuesen… como si fuesen…

– Goenji, haceme este favor, decí que sos mi novio cuando venga aquel chico ¿Hai? Onegai Goenji, onegai – dijo la chica un tanto avergonzada.

– Konnichi wa Raimon-kun – les dijo un chico qe venia caminado.

Era un chico alto, rubio, Goenji lo había visto antes, si, claro, era un alumno del otro tercero, compañero seguro de Natsumi.

– Konnichi wa Ren-chan – respondió educadamente.

– Emmm, Natsumi, ¿Quién es él? – dijo Goenji como si no supiese nada.

– Lindo, él es Ren, un compañero de mi división, estoy casi segura de que alguna vez lo cruzaste en el colegio ¿o no? – dijo Natsumi.

– A, si, claro, el va al 3° A con vos. – dijo Goenji.

– Gomen, pero, ¿ustedes son novios? – dijo el chico.

– Hai, un gusto, yo soy Goenji, soy del 3° B – dijo Goenji muy natural.

– Etto, bueno un gusto conocer al novio de Raimon-kun – dijo el chico un tanto enojado – ya me tengo que ir, sayonara – completó y se fue.

– Arigatou Goenji-san, es que es chico me viene molestando ahce un montón para que sea su novia y para que vaya con él al baile de graduación.

– No, de nada, supongo que no te debo nada ahora ¿no? – dijo Goenji con una sonrisa de victoria.

– Es verdad Goenji-san, no me debes nada – dijo Natsumi mostrando una linda sonrisa – mejor me voy a mi casa. ¡Sayonara!

– Natsumi, yo me preguntaba con quien vas a ir al baile de graduación. – dijo Goenji.

– todavía con nadie. – le respondió Natsumi ya yendose caminando para la salida del centro comercial

– ¿Y era el vestido para el baile lo que iban a ir a comprar hoy con Aki y Fuyuka? – dijo Goenji en voz alta para que la escuchase Natsumi.

– Hai – le contestó ella ya desde lejos.

– ¡Natsumi! – dijo Goenji yendola a buscar corriendo y cuando llegó donde Natsumi siguió – te arruiné la salida con las chicas, si queres te acompaño a comprarte el vestido, y de paso me distraigo un rato antes de irme a mi casa.

Goenji no sabia lo que hacia, lo hacia sin pensar, tan solo miró a Natsumi y empezó a decir todas esas cosas. Natsumi se había congelada ante la proposición del rubio, Goenji no era de decir ni hacer esas cosas. No, esto era un sueño, un dulce sueño en el que la pelirroja estaba sumergida. Nada podia ser real, si ellos se la pasaban peleando. A ver, repasemos, hace diez minutos estaban en la jugueteria peleando, luego llega un chico y Natsumi dice que Goenji es su novio, luego Goenji le dice si quiere que la acompañe en sus compras. ¡Que gente más rara!

"_Si es un sueño, que bonito sueño, tal vez tan bonito como vos"_ pensó Natsumi y de pensarlo tan solo se sonrojó. Goenji se dio cuenta de la vergüenza de la chica y tan solo sonrió.

– ¿en qué pensas? – le preguntó Goenji.

– En que seria una buena idea, despues de todo, la opinión de un hombre no viene nada mal. – dijo Natsumi – ¡Pero antes el helado! – dijo entre risas.

– Bueno, pero ya te pareces a Mido-chan con el helado – se rió Goenji.

Ya luego, se fueron caminando hasta el puesto de helados. Goenji compró dos helados y se sentaron en la fuente que había en el centro comercial. El rubio no podia dejar de mirar a aquella muchacha con la que estaba ahora mismo tomando un helado. Era como si recién se diese cuenta de lo linda que era Natsumi, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de que aquella muchacha le importaba y mucho mas que como una amiga.

Por su lado, Natsumi tenia la cara de colores, ¡Goenji no la dejaba de mirar! Esta bien que ella era una muchacha correcta y muy formal, pero tenia sentimientos, y en ese preciso instante, todos sus sentimientos estaban alborotados por aquel rubio tan lindo. Tal vez, Yukka si tenia razón, podria ser que en el fondo Goenji correspondiera a los sentimientos de la pelirroja. Seria tan lindo para ella que eso pasara.

Cuando terminaron el helado, se dirigieron a una tienda de ropa. Natsumi apenas entró, desapareció. Era lógico ¿Qué puede hacer una chica en una tienda de ropa con una tarjeta de crédito que le dio su padre? A ver, solo imaginen. Pobre Goenji.

– Muchachito, ¿Qué anda buscando? – dijo una empleada del local muy amablemente

– Un vestido – contestó Goenji, ya que Natsumi estaba embobada viendo unas blusas.

– ¿Es para tu novia, aquella muchacha que está viendo las blusas? – dijo la chica provocando un sonrojo en la cara de Goenji.

– Hai, para ella, pero no es mi novia, es solo una amiga

– Tu cara me dice que queres ser mas que su amigo. – se atrevió a decir la empleada – bueno, decile que venga para ver que vestido le gusta.

Goenji separó como pudo a Natsumi de las blusas que veia y la llevó al mostrador donde esperaba la empleada para mostrarle algunos vestidos que podrian interesarle.

– A ver, muchacha, tu "amigo" me dijo que necesitas un vestido ¿Cómo para que es?

– Para una fiesta de graduación

– Mmm, tomá estos, ¿te los queres probar? Allá estan los vestidores, y si me disculpan, voy a atender a otra señora. Con permiso.

La muchacha le dio a Natsumi un vestido azul, uno verde y uno rojo. Personalmente, a Natsumi le gustaba más el rojo, así que fue el que se probó primero. Entró al vestidor y Goenji se quedó afuera, viendo como otros muchachos sufrian lo mismo que él por acompañar a sus novias a comprar. A los cinco minutos, Natsumi llamó a Goenji para que viera como le quedaba el vestido.

– Te-te q-ue-d-da m-uy bo-oni-to – declaró el rubio.

– Arigatou Goenji-san, pero crees que sea bueno para la fiesta, me parece algo… no se… creo que mejor me fijo otro menos formal, no quiero ser el centro de atención de la fiesta y despues terminar ojeada – dijo Natsumi.

– Natsu-chan – dijo Goenji ya tomando confianza

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Natsumi algo ilusionada de que Goenji dijiese algo muy bonito para ella luego de haberla visto con aquel vestido.

– ¿Qué es lo que Yukka-oneechan quiere de regalo?

Puf, el autoestima de Natsumi cayó por el suelo ¿Aquel chico no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese su onee-chan? ¿Qué? ¿no tenia ojos para ella, Raimon Natsumi, la chica que estaba enamorada de él desde aquel partido contra el Instituto Teikoku? Natsumi solo se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el vestidor. Sobre su cara se podian notar unas cuantas lágrimas. Yukka era la hermana de Goenji, si, pero también había otras chicas en el mundo. Natsumi queria mucho a Yukka, pero en ese momento le tuvo algo de celos, pero no muchos, porque enseguida se dio cuenta que era una estupidez tener celos de una niña de ocho años. Que más daba, Goenji no tenia ojos para otra chica que no fuese su hermana.

Goenji se sentía estúpido, realmente estúpido ¿Cómo diablos le iba a preguntar que queria Yukka? Si lo que queria preguntar Goenji era si ella querria ir con él al baile de graduación. El chico se sintó culpable de la reacción de la amiga, así que sin premeditarlo, y cuando nadie lo veia, se metió en el vestidor en que estaba Natsumi.

– Goenji-baka ¿Qué diablos haces acá? ¿no ves que me estoy cambiando? – preguntó Natsumi enojada y colorada.

– Mentira, porque ya te cambiaste o estoy chicato. Cualquiera de las dos – respondió Goenji normalente.

– Dejame salir.

– No hasta que me digas que quiere mi onee-chan – dijo Goenji en un tono de voz que Natsumi nunca había escuchado.

– ¡dejame salir! – intentó gritar Natsumi pero Goenji le tapó la boca con una mano mientras con la otra la agarraba de la cintura.

– No, grites, si no nos van a sacar – dijo Goenji sacando la mano de su boca pero sin soltarla de la cintura – calladita y solo vas a hablar para contestar lo que te pregunté.

– Sabes, me tienes harta, eres un infantil. Sabes, lo que Yukka quiere es una cuñada – dijo Natsumi enojada y tratando de safarse.

– No te voy a soltar, ¿no entendes? – decia Goenji acercandose más a ella cada vez.

– Ya te dije lo que Yukka-chan quiere, ahora soltame y dejame salir. – decia Natsumi aunque no queria salir por nada de ese lugar, queria quedarse así, bien cerca de aquel chico que la traia loquita hacia tanto tiempo.

– Mmm, tenés razón, pero ahora lo tengo que conseguir en algún lado tal regalo – dijo Goenji agarrandola con las dos manos por la cintura y acercandose mucho más a ella, casi rozando nariz con nariz.

Basta decir que Natsumi estaba colorada, demasiado colorada, su corazón iba a mil por hora. Goenji no parecia afectarle el hecho de que estaban en un vestidor de una tienda con una de las chicas más lindas de todo Raimon.

– Crees que Haru-chan acepté el puesto de cuñada de yukka-oneechan – le dijo Goenji para provocar celos en la chica, lo cual logró facilmente.

– Pues si, pero Yukka-chan te mandaria al diablo, porque ella quiere una cuñada en especial – le respondió enojada – dejame facilitarte la tarea.

Natsumi ya estaba harta, si el rubio no se atreveria a nada y seguiria histeriqueando, ella iba a dar el primer pasó. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó. Fue el beso tan esperado en tan poco tiempo. Hacia media hora que estaban juntos en ese centro comercial dando vueltas por tiendas y Natsumi tenia una ganas terribles de comerle la boca al delantero de fuego. El beso siguió hasta que a ambos les faltó el oxígeno.

– Veo que Yukka va a quedar muy contenta

– No tanto como yo Goenji-san – le contestó Natsumi – aunque creo que deberiamos salir de acá ahora mismo.

– Yo me estaba divirtiendo mucho con vos eligiendo algún vestido para que fueras conmigo al baile de graduación.

– Muchachos,– interrumpió las empleada que los había atendido anteriormente – yo también me escondia con mi novio en los vestidores cuadno era adolescente, pero si los agarra la supervisora estan muertos, así que salgan.

– Hai, gomen. – dijeron ambos colorados.

Cuando salieron, Natsumi pagó aquel vestido y salieron por fin del centro cemercial. Sin notarlo, iban tomados de la mano. Cuando ya estaban fuera, Goenji se llevó a Natsumi a la plaza de enfrente y se quedaron apoyados en un árbol, casi en la misma situación que como estaban dentro del vestidor.

– Ajá, volviendo a lo nuestro, digo que el vestido te queda espectacular. Aunque me va a molestar mucho que todos los chicos esten mirando a mi novia, es el precio por tener una novia tan bonita, pero que se la va a hacer – dijo Goenji besando Natsumi.

– Pará, me perdí de un par de cosas ¿tu novia? ¿ir con vos al baile? ¿Cuándo pasó esto? – dijo Natsumi haciendose la tonta.

– Ah, cierto. Te tenia que decir algo primero

– ¿Qué pasa "lindo"?

– Te amo…

– Y tanto histeriqueo para terminar en esto, yo tambin te amo Goenji. Te amo, te amo, te amo – dijo dandole un beos por cada te amo.

Ya por fin se fueron, primero Goenji acompañó a Natsumi a su casa y luego él se fue para la suya. Ambos estaban mas felices a mas no poder. Cuando Goenji llegó a su casa, la nana de Yukka le preguntó que había hecho en toda la tarde. A lo que Goenji respondió:

– Lo que Yukka quiere…

~~~_ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ – _ –_~~~

**Ay, a mí me encantó! No es porque yo lo haya escrito, pero me parece que me quedó tiernito. Me encanta la sobreprotección de Goenji hacia su hermana. ¡Si yo tuviese un onii-chan tan lindo como él! Pero no lo tengo :(**

**Mejor me voy… Bye!**

**Sugerencias y/o reclamos:**

–––––––––_** 0800-REVIEWS –––––––––**_


End file.
